veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh, Great Pumpkin!
Oh, Great Pumpkin! is the Silly Song from King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection. It is similar to Oh, Santa from The Toy That Saved Christmas, except with a little more Halloween-style. Lyrics The Announcer: "And now it's time for Halloween Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Halloween song. It's October 31st, and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Great Pumpkin with a plate of sushi rolls originated from Japan." Larry: Oh, Great Pumpkin! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got sushi! Ten yummy sushi! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Halloween! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be the Great Pumpkin? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings toys for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: "Larry is surprised to be greeted not by the Great Pumpkin, but crafty I-Pad robber!" Larry: "Who are you?" Ipad Robber: I'm an IPad robber! And I've come to rob your house, oh yes! I've come to rob your house, and I've come to take your Ipads and swipe your apps. So stand back, step aside you silly witch-cumber! And let me in! The Announcer: "Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Halloween Larry makes an offering." Larry: I'm not an Ipad owner ... I lived in a house my Ipad thief, but I have sushi--ten yummy sushi. And I don't have an Ipad, but please take this my Ipad thief. Eat one of these my I-pad thief. They are for the Great Pumpkin, but you may have one. The Announcer: "The Ipad Robber is truly touched by Larry's good will. But Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing the Great Pumpkin." Larry: Oh, Great Pumpkin! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got sushi! Nine yummy sushi! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Halloween! Bankrobber: (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your house, oh yes! I came to rob your house ... you shared a roll--a yummy sushi. Though I'd love to take your Ipads, perhaps another time--because it's Halloween! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be the Great Pumpkin? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings toys for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: "Once again, it is not the Great Pumpkin who has come to Larry's door, but this time a Pirate who doesn't do anything." Larry: (surprised) "Who are you?!" Captain Pa: I've never been Greenland and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, and I've never been To Moscow and I've never been to Tampa, and I've never been to Boston in The fall. The Announcer: "Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Halloween Larry makes an offering." Larry: I don't have pirates ... I went to Saint Louis to help Little Jimmy, my pirate friend, but I have sushi--nine yummy sushi. And I don't go to Moscow, but please take this my pirate friend. Eat one of these my pirate friend. They are for the Great Pumpkin, but you may have one. The Announcer: "Captain Pa Grape is also touched by Larry's good will. But Larry's thoughts are still with the Great Pumpkin." Larry: Oh, Great Pumpkin! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got sushi! Eight yummy sushi! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Halloween! Captain Pa: (simultaneously) I've never been Greenland and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, but you shared a roll--a yummy sushi. Though I'd love to not do anything, I don't think that I do so ... because it's Halloween! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be the Great Pumpkin? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings toys for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: "Larry is greeted now by an agent of the Imitation for VeggieTales Service." Larry: "Who are you?" Play the Square: I kissed Larry good-bye, and Larry's allergic to kiss... (Slam) Larry: Oh, Great Pumpkin! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... Captain Pa: "Uh-oh!" Larry: It's finally the Great Pumpkin! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings toys for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me! Great Pumpkin: I'm the Great Pumpkin! And I've come to bring you toys, oh yes! I've come to bring you toys, and I've come to watch a special about me--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to make toast. And go to Grandma's condominium... "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat? So you're the ones!" Ipad Robber: "Wait a minute, I can explain!" Captain Pa: "We've changed!" Great Pumpkin: "Nobody messes with the Great Pumpkin! You know that don't you!? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list!" (The Great Pumpkin left) Play the Square: "Did you claim that?" (Play the Square took one sushi roll and left) Larry: "Happy... Halloween!" Trivia *This song is based off Oh, Santa, the Silly Song from The Toy That Saved Christmas. *The Silly Song has references to It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. *During the pirate part of the song, Larry mentions Big River Rescue where the main character (Huckleberry Larry) and Tomato Sawyer helped Little Jimmy go back to Saint Louis. *The song Play the Square (the Imitation agent) is singing is Bob's Whiny Backstory from The Tomato Who Whined. *The sushi rolls are from Sumo of the Opera. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Song Lyrics